gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ARZ-139 Non-Brabi
|transformable=Yes |specialized=Work |environment=Ground |type=Suit |designation=ARZ-139 |OfficialName=Non-Brabi |archetype=RX-139 Hambrabi~V |first=0091 |era=Universal Century |series=Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle |mechdesigner=Kenki Fujioka |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=ReZeon }} The ARZ-139 Non-Brabi is a work mobile suit that appears in Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ARZ-139 Non-Brabi is a RX-139 Hambrabi confiscated by ReZeon from the Titans remnants. Because it is converted into a worker unit, its flight capabilities and weapons have been removed. Its transformation system has been left intact, giving its MA mode a form reminiscent of a scorpion. It is equipped with auxiliary legs on the head and shoulders that enable it to walk in MA mode. Armaments System Features History Gallery Habrabi Rebaund Dock Low Zack.jpg External links * Early Universal Century Mobile Weapons (—U.C. 0110) Earth Federation Earth Federation Forces / Londo Bell / ECOAS ARX-014 Silver Bullet | D-50C Loto | FA-010A FAZZ | FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type — RX-81 | FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam | FD-03 Gustav Karl | Med | MS-06 Zaku II | MS-07H Gouf Flight Test Type | MS-14 Gelgoog | MSA-008 Bar-GM | MSA-0011 S Gundam - MSA-0011(Ext) Ex-S Gundam | MSA-007 Nero | MSN-001A1 Delta Plus — MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai | MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 | ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V | PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam | PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III | RAG-79 Aqua GM - RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam | RAS-96 Anksha | RB-79 Ball | RGC-80 GM Cannon | RGC-83 GM Cannon II | RGD-X1 GD Striker | RGM-79 GM — RGM-79N GM Custom — RGM-79C GM Type C — RGM-79C GM Type C (Keraunos Squad) — RGM-79C GM Type C "Wagtail" | RGM-86R GM III | RGM-88X Jeddah | RGM-89 Jegan | RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" | RGZ-91 Re-GZ | RMS-106 Hizack | RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta | RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II | RMS-188MD Zaku Diver | RMS-192M Zaku Mariner | RMV-1 Guntank II | RRf-06 Zanny | RTX-440 Ground Assault Type Guntank | RX-75 Guntank | RTX-44 | RX-77-2 Guncannon | RXM-1 | RX-78-1 Prototype Gundam — RX-78-2 Gundam — RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam — RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" — RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" — RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam — RX-78-7 7th Gundam | RX-78GP00 Gundam GP00 "Blossom" | RX-78GP01 Gundam "Zephyranthes" — RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern | RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" | RX-78GP03D Gundam "Dendrobium Orchis" — RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" | RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" | RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" | RX-79 [G Gundam Ground Type | RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8 | RX-79BD-1 GM Blue Destiny Unit 1 — RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 | RX-93 ν Gundam — FA-93HWS v Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type — RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type | RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam | RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam | RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex | RX-104FF Penelope — RX-104 Odysseus Gundam | RX-160S Byarlant Custom | TGM-79 GM Trainer | Zuck Titans / New Desides LRX-077 Sisquiede | LRX-088 Dezpada | MRX-009 Psyco Gundam | MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II | MS-11 Action Zaku | NRX-033 Matabiri | NRX-044 Asshimar — NRX-044Q Asshimar (Danda-Chakra) | NRX-055 Baund Doc | ORX-005 Gaplant — ORX-005CS Gaplant Custom Erisia Special | ORX-007 Hati | ORX-009 Gundam Sköll | ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV | ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V | PMX-000 Messala | PMX-001 Palace Athene | PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn | PMX-003 The O | PMX-004 Titania | RGM-79Q GM Quel | RMS-106 Hizack | RMS-108 Marasai | RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" | RMS-141 Xeku Eins | RMS-142 Xeku Zwei | RMS-154 Barzam | RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II | RMS-188MD Zaku Diver | RMS-192M Zaku Mariner | RX-110 Gabthley — RX-110C Gabthley (Hugin) — RX-110NT-1 Gabthley (Munin) | RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel — RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom — RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II) — RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 (Advanced Hazel) — RX-121-3C Gundam TR-1 (Hyzenthlay) | RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) — RX-121-2 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Owsla) Last Shooting version | RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort) — RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Advanced Woundwort) | RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (Inle) | RX-136-1 Rakshasa | RX-139 Hambrabi | RX-160 Byarlant | RX-166 Gundam Mk-III "Eagley" | RX-178 Gundam Mk-II | RX-272-2 Gundam Mk-III "Halpuley" Anti Earth Union Group / Karaba FA-007GIII Full Armor Gundam Mk-III | LRX-077 Sisquiede | MSA-003 Nemo | MSA-004K Nemo III | MSA-005 Methuss | MSA-007 Nero | MSA-008 (RGM-87) Bar-GM | Gundam Gullinbursti — MSW-004 Gundam (Kestrel) — MSW-004 Gundam (Kestrel) Maneuver Exterior | MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III | MSK-003 Wagtail II | MSK-008 Dijeh | MSN-001 Delta Gundam — MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki | MSS-008 Le Cygne | MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam — FA-006ZG Full Armor Zeta Gundam | MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 - MSZ-006A2 Ζ Plus A2 - MSZ-006C1 Ζ Plus C1 - MSZ-006D Zeta Plus D | MSZ-007 Mass Production Type Ζ Gundam | MSZ-008 ZII | MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam — MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam — FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam | MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam | PF-178 Perfect Gundam II | RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II | RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias | RMS-099 Rick Dias | RX-178 Gundam Mk-II Zeon Principality of Zeon Apsalus Project | EMS-05 Agg | EMS-10 Zudah | G87 Luna Tank | GM camouf | MA-04X Zakrello | MA-05 Bigro — MA-06 Val Walo | MA-08 Big Zam | MA-09 Mass Production Type Big Zam | MAM-07 Grublo | MAN-03 Braw Bro | MAN-05 Gromlin | MAN-08 Elmeth | MAX-03 Adzam | MP-02A Oggo | MS-01 Club Man | MS-02 to 03 | MS-04 Prototype Zaku | MS-05 Zaku I | MS-06 Zaku II | MS-07 Gouf | MS-08TX Efreet | MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom | MS-09 Dom - MS-09R Rick Dom | MS-10 Pezun Dowadge | MS-11 Action Zaku | MS-12 Gigan | MS-13 Gasshia | MS-14 Gelgoog | MS-17 Galbaldy Alpha | MS-18E Kämpfer | MS-19 Dolmel | MSM-01 Zaku Marine Type | MSM-02 Hydro Test Type | MSM-03 Gogg | MSM-04 Acguy | MSM-07 Z'Gok | MSM-08 Zogok | MSM-10 Zock | MSN-01 Kikeroga | MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II | MSN-02 Zeong | RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 | YMS-15 Gyan | YMS-16M Xamel | YMT-05 Hildolfr | ZI-XA2 Delaz Fleet AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra | AMA-002 Neue Ziel | MA-06 Val Walo | MS-06F2 Zaku II F2 Type | MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen | MS-14F Gelgoog Marine | MS-21C Dra-C | YMS-16M Xamel | RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" Axis / Zeon Remnants / Neo Zeon AMA-00GR Zero Ze Aru | AMA-01X Jamru Fin | AMA-X7 Shamblo | AMA-002 Neue Ziel | AMA-100 Z'od-iacok | AMS-119 Geara Doga | AMS-120 Geara Doga Psycomu Test Type | AMS-129 Geara Zulu | AMS-129M Zee Zulu | AMX-001 Prototype Qubeley | AMX-003 Gaza-C | AMX-004 Qubeley | AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II | AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type | AMX-006 Gaza-D | AMX-007 Gaza-E | AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn | AMX-009 Dreissen | AMX-011 Zaku III | AMX-014 Döven Wolf | AMX-015 Geymalk | AMX-017 Gigantic | AMX-101 Galluss-J | AMX-103 Hamma Hamma | AMX-102 Zssa | AMX-103 Hamma Hamma | AMX-104 R-Jarja | AMX-107 Bawoo — AMX-107R Rebawoo | AMX-109 Capule | AMX-117R Gazu-R/AMX-117L Gazu-L | MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II - MRX-012 Psyco Gundam Mk-III | MS-06 Zaku II | MS-09G Dwadge | MS-09R4 (MS-09RN) MS-09S Psycommu Rick Dom "Schnee Weiss" | MS-14J ReGelgu | MSN-03 Jagd Doga | MSN-04 Sazabi — MSN-04II Nightingale | MSN-06S Sinanju | NZ-000 Queen Mansa | NZ-222 Psyco Doga | NZ-333 α Azieru — NZ-444 β Azieru | NZ-666 Kshatriya | RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias | RMS-106CS Hizack Custom | RMS-108 Marasai | RMS-116H Hobby Hizack | RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" | RMS-192M Zaku Mariner | YAMS-130 Krake Zulu — YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu Independent Factions Mufti Me-02R Messer | RX-105 Xi Gundam Vist Foundation RX-0 Unicorn Gundam — RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam | RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee — RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn Anaheim Electronics MSN-001 Delta Gundam — MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai | MSN-06S Sinanju Stein Monotone Mouse Company J Gundam Civilians Cattle | Geze | Junior Mobile Suit | MS-05 Zaku I | MS-06V Zaku Tank | MS-06 Zaku II | MSM-03 Gogg | MSM-04 Acguy | MSM-07 Z'Gok | MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" | MSM-08 Zogok | MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" - MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" | RMS-116H Hobby Hizack | SP-W03 Space Pod | TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" | Middle Mobile Suit ARZ-139 Non-Brabi on Gundam.info]